


Sufganiyot, Sufganiyot

by lafillechanceuse



Series: Nes Gadol Haya Sham 2016 [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: City Elf Culture and Customs, Cooking, Dwarf Culture & Customs, F/F, Ktavnukkah 2016, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafillechanceuse/pseuds/lafillechanceuse
Summary: Sera and Dagna fry up some sweet treats. Written for the theme of 'food/drink' for the Ktavnukkah 2016 challenge.





	

“We used to make these every winter. Well. Insomuch as Orzammar has winters.”

Dagna finished rolling the dough and handed it off to Sera, who dropped it in the oil.

“That’s a dwarven joke, yeah? Weather in Orzammar.”

“It’s something surfacers and casteless dwarves milk for all it’s worth. My family and the other paragons tended to have a drier sense of humor about it, but it shows up a lot. The jokes get passed down along with our other traditions.”

From what Dagna had gathered in the few short, tense conversations they had about Sera’s childhood, Lady Emmald frowned on jokes.

“We put powdered sweet root on them and stuffed them with nug meat. I like your recipe better.”

“Pfft, yeah. You can’t have them proper without sugar and jam. Met a Jenny who used to make hers with da’adahl whatever when she could. What’s the point of making a jam yourself when you can just get it from someone who does it better?”

“Jam is jam,” Dagna agreed, tasting some from the jar beside the pot with a spoon. “Ooh, cinnamon.”

“Got a friend in the kitchens who made this special. Recipe’s passed down from her mam in Wycome. Better her than me, innit? I always burn mine.”

“It’s delicious, but I’m sure yours would be good with me as a sous chef.”

“Honey tongue.”

Sera laughed fondly, then leaned in to kiss her.  

“You’ve got something on your face.”

She noted with a wicked grin, reaching for her.

“Hold still.”

Her thumb carefully stroked across Dagna’s lower lip before wiping off the spot of jam next to the corner of her mouth. Sera licked it off with relish, then dried it on a corner of her skirt.

“Good?”

Checking that her hair was secure in its ponytail, Dagna smeared some on her neck and grinned up at her cheekily.

“Not quite.”

“Oh, Widdle.”

She cooed, lifting her up onto the counter, heedless of the sugary handprints now plastered on Dagna’s arse.

“What will I do with you?”


End file.
